Darcy and Loki: The Real Battle
by Egyptian Lotus
Summary: Loki is on Earth after his punishment from trying to control Midgard. He and Darcy strike up a friendship. Can they stick together despite all the predjudice against Loki and their unorthodox relationship? -This is written in Darcy's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything recognizable, is not my own. **

**Prologue**

It was almost one o'clock in the morning when a knock sounded at my door.

_Who the hell could that be? _I think.

I groggily open the door, not expecting who stood on the other side.

"Loki?" I ask, confused. "Thor's brother?"

"Yes," he sighs.

"Why are you here?" I ask confused. I hadn't ever met the guy before. _Why would he show up on my doorstep? _

"Jane has kicked me out of her house. Before leaving I saw your address. I have nowhere else to go, and I have no mortal money," Loki says.

I nod and allow him in.

"Thank you, Miss Darcy. Jane speaks highly of you often. It is why I chose to come here," Loki explains.

_Poor man. He has suffered too much hatred in his lifetime. _I think.

"Do you have a room?" he asks.

"Well, no. This is a one bedroom loft," I blush.

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose I shall have the sofa," he says firmly.

"Oh, no. You must take the bed," I argue. "You are the guest."

"You did not invite me. I will take the couch," Loki demands.

"Okay. Whatever you want," I shrug my shoulders. _If he wants the couch, he can have the couch._

"Sometimes, Miss Darcy, you will find real gentlemen in the world," Loki states boldly.

I snort, and then try to cover it up with a cough.

"Is something funny, Miss Darcy?" Loki questions.

"Um, no," I say slowly.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just you were an evil super villain. That is not what I picture when I think gentleman," I say.

"I believe I have changed for the better. Extensive counseling will do that for you," Loki chuckles.

"Well, I am going to bed. Some of us have to work tomorrow," I say.

"Good night, Miss Darcy," Loki replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

When my alarm clock went off at 5 a.m., I groaned. I had just been up 4 hours ago when Loki showed up unexpectedly.

I take a hot shower, trying to wake myself up. It didn't work too well.

When I stumble into work, Jane knows something is off immediately.

"Are you okay?" Jane asks me.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night," I explain. It was partially true.

"Oh, I'm sorry," is her reply. "Thor and I got in a fight last night. Then Loki got himself involved. I kicked him out of the house. Now Thor is a little angry at me. But he agrees Loki had to go. He was imposing just a little too much."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, he was always around. He refuses to work, so I had to buy him anything he needed."

"Thor doesn't have a job, does he?" I ask quietly.

"No, but I am trying to convince him to get a stable one. On the side of being an Avenger, I think it's working," Jane defends.

"I just think you're getting a little hypocritical," I say to her.

"Why are you defending him?" she asks.

"Well, he sort of showed up at my house last night," I explain. "He's pretty much staying with me now."

"Well, good luck to you," Jane shrugs. "Maybe you can do a better job with him."

"I'll try," I shrug. "I don't want to turn him away. He doesn't deserve that."

"I guess I agree. I mean, I didn't really think about where he would go. I just didn't want him in my house anymore," Jane admits.

"I understand," I say.

She nods, "Well, I should get back to work."

"Good idea," I nod.

At my lunch break, I run home to check on Loki.

He is sitting on the couch trying to figure out how the TV works.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Jane's TV does not work the same as your contraption," Loki says.

I laugh at the perplexed look on his face.

"Don't laugh," he frowns. "Fix it."

I sigh and turn on the TV. "See this button that says ON in big red letters, it means it will turn on the TV."

Loki glares at me.

"Just trying to help," I shrug.

"Well don't," he says.

"You asked me to!" I exclaim.

"What?" he asks. "I said 'fix it'."

"Which would require my help," I tell him.

"No," he denies. "I do not ask for help."

"Whatever. I have to go back to work. Can you work the channels?" I ask him.

"Yes," he growls. "Go back to work, if you can call it that. Aren't you just an intern?"

"Shut up," I say. "They plan on hiring me."

"If they do, why haven't they done so yet? You have finished with your schooling, right? Jane and Thor talk about you all the time," Loki informs me.

"What do they say?" I ask curiously.

"They wonder why you are still around, really. They doubt you will ever be offered a job," Loki shrugs.

I sit down, hurt. I thought Jane was my friend.

"I am sorry," Loki offers.

"No you're not. You said that with the intention to hurt me," I say.

"True. But, I now find myself wishing I had said nothing," Loki admits.

"Aw. You do care about people," I murmur.

Loki huffs.

"I guess I am going back to, well, whatever," I mutter. "See you when I get home."

_That sounded really domestic. _I think.

"See you," he says now distracted by the TV set.

When I reach work, I set out to find Fury. I want to speak to him about what Loki said.

"Hey, have you seen Fury?" I ask someone in the hallway.

"Uh, I think he was talking to Jane a couple of minutes ago," they say.

"Thanks," I call as I run to Jane's office.

"Hey, Jane, is Fury here?" I ask her.

"You just missed him. What's gotten into you?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing. I just need to talk to him," I shrug. "Thanks anyway. Wait; do you know where he was headed?"

"Back to his office I would assume," she replies.

"Kay! Thanks!" I continue running.

When I reach his office, he is just getting there himself. "Fury, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure, Miss Lewis," he says.

I nod, "I was just curious about whether or not you ever planned to hire me."

"You work here now do you not?" he asks confused.

"Well, I am still Jane's intern even though I have finished college. I was never offered a job, but I didn't want to leave. So, I was just wondering if you were ever going to hire me or if I was just wasting my time," I say in one breath.

"Do you think you deserve to work here?" he asks.

"I think so. I have been here for a long time. I do a lot for you and this organization. I know a lot of the stuff that goes on. Seriously, I think I've earned a job here," I say.

"Really?" Fury asks.

"Yes!" I demand. "Give me a job!"

"Okay," Fury shrugs.

"Okay?" I ask.

"Yes, okay," Fury says. "Besides you know too much. I either have to give you a job or kill you. And I really don't want to kill you."

"Aw. Thanks, Nick," I say.

"I just don't want to waste my ammunition on you," he shrugs.

I roll my eyes. "So, what's my job?"

"You are going to be working alongside Jane. She will show you the ropes," Fury says.

I nod. Well, at least Jane will see that I deserve a job now.

"Well, get started," Fury commands.

"Oh, right," I say. "Thank you again."

"Just go," Fury says.

I head back to Jane's office and knock on the door.

"Oh, good. Have you finished running around? I need you to run some papers down to the Tech Center," Jane says as soon as I enter the room.

"No," I say.

"Excuse me? Darcy, I know we're friends, but you are still my intern," Jane tells me.

"Actually, I am not your intern anymore," I inform her. "Fury has just hired me full-time as… whatever it is you do."

"Really?" Jane asks. "That's rather sudden."

"Yes, but I have been here for a while. I deserve it," I say.

"No, of course you do. That isn't what I meant," Jane corrects herself. "I just meant that you didn't even have an interview or anything."

"I don't really need one. I mean, Fury has known my work for what, two years now," I say.

"Right. Well, okay, then. I guess I will run you through exactly what it is I do then," Jane says. "Come sit here."

I don't get home until around 8 o'clock that night.

"You're late," Loki says as I walk in the door.

"What are you my husband?" I ask him.

"No, but I want food. And the women are meant to be in the kitchen on Midgard, correct?" he asks.

"Incorrect. I don't know where you got this information, but you might want to check your source. They are a little outdated," I tell him. "Men or women can cook these days."

"Oh, it was Tony," Loki admits.

"Well, that explains it," I say. "Don't listen to Tony."

"Oh. For anything?" he asks.

"Well, unless you need tips on how to have sex with a woman," I say.

"That could come in handy. I have never been with a mortal," Loki thinks aloud.

"Don't get any ideas," I narrow my eyes at him.

Loki simply rolls his eyes.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask him.

"So you are going to cook me dinner?" he asks.

"No, I am going to order in. Chinese, pizza, chicken, or Thai?" I ask him.

"I do not know what any of the above are," Loki says.

"Pizza it is," I say. I call Papa John's, my favorite restaurant and order a BBQ Chicken pizza.

"How long does this 'delivery' take?" Loki asks. "I am hungry."

"30 minutes or less," I tell him.

"Good," he states.

"How do you like the pizza?" I ask him.

"It is satisfactory," he nods. "Who created this?"

"Some Italian guy," I shrug.

"Oh," he nods. "Well, he is a genius."

I laugh, "Wait until I get you to try other foods. You will be saying that about a lot of people."

"Please do not feed me that blasted stuff called macaroni and cheese. That is all Jane would offer me. Oh, and something called Ramen. It looked like small worms," Loki practically begs.

"Did she feed you nothing else?" I ask amazed.

"No. She didn't even offer. But she and Thor got to eat a myriad of things. I would just sit there and watch, eating my disgusting worm food," he sighs.

"That is cruel," I say. "Thor did not put a stop to this?"

"He is too smitten with the woman to do anything against her wishes," Loki laughs.

"Well, I will allow you to do all sorts of things," I say.

"You will waste your precious money on me?" Loki asks.

"Of course not. I am going to take you shopping for some decent clothes, and we are going to get you a job," I tell him.

"A job?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Loki and I are currently clothes shopping. I am trying to find something suitable he can wear to job search, and something he can interview in. I will worry about expanding his wardrobe later.

"What of this?" Loki says holding out a leather jacket.

"Well, it is certainly you. It is also kind of classy. Yes, that is acceptable," I agree. "Now, we just need to find something to go underneath the jacket."

"Of course," Loki nods.

"Let's go look at jeans," I suggest.

"Jeans?" Loki questions.

"Yes, what I am wearing right now," I tell him. "Unlike the nylon you are wearing."

"For your information this is what goes under the battle armor," he says.

"Okay. Whatever," I say. "Let's just go get you some man clothes."

"These are very manly in Asgard," Loki demands as he follows me through the store.

"I am sure they are. I am also sure your male species is very feminine. It's okay," I tell him.

"We are not feminine," he roars, getting strange looks from other shoppers.

"Shh," I tell him. "Do you want us to get kicked out?"

"Sorry, but take back what you said about the feminism," he says.

"Uh, no," I shrug.

He growls.

I roll my eyes.

"What size of pants do you wear?"

"I do not know. In Asgard, clothing is made to fit us. We do not measure like you," Loki says.

I sigh and grab a couple different sizes. "Go try these on."

"What?" he asks.

I lead him to the fitting rooms and tell him again to try them on. "Let me know which ones fit best."

"Yes, sir," he says.

I roll my eyes. He just couldn't get over the feminist comment.

I am waiting for about five minutes before he comes out again.

"These ones," he says throwing a pair at me.

"Good," I say. I buy him a few more pairs in the same style and size.

"Shirts?" Loki asks.

"We haven't gotten that far," I sigh.

"I realize. Shall we move onto that now?" Loki asks.

"Yes," I sigh. "I am thinking a nice cotton button up."

"Buttons?" Loki questions.

I sigh, "Yes, buttons. They are a means of fastening clothes."

"Are you tired of me yet?" Loki asks.

"Getting there. Don't worry, if I get too tired of you I have a Taser," I grin.

"What is a Taser?" Loki asks.

"A Midgardian weapon," I say. "Maybe I will show it to you someday,"

"I would rather you not," he says.

I laugh, "Come on. Let's buy you some shirts."

"What about this?" Loki asks grabbing a shirt off a nearby rack.

"Uh, no. It is salmon. That is a very feminine color," I tell him.

He groans.

"Just trying to help you out," I say. "Here, try this on."

It was a long sleeved button up that could be rolled up to the elbows.

"And this is an appropriate color?" he asks. "For a male?"

"Yes, it is," I told him. "Do you not have these colors on Asgard?"

"Not as many, no," he says. "What is this color?"

"It is a light blue," I tell him. "Sometimes referred to as pale or pastel blue."

"Okay. I get it. I will go try it on," he says.

When he returns I have some more shirts picked out.

"Did it fit?" I ask.

"Yes. Very well, it makes me look bigger than I am, I think," he says.

"I picked out some more colors. I also got wife beaters to go with them," I tell him.

"I do not understand. A wife beater? You have gotten me people who beat their wives. Why do you think I would like this?" Loki asks perplexed.

"No, no, no," I shake my head. "A wife beater is a tank top meant to go under other clothes."

"Oh," Loki looks dumbfounded. "Why would they call it that?"

"I don't know. Men are idiots," I tell him.

"Excuse me? But, I am a man," Loki points out.

"Yeah, what's your point?" I ask him.

He looks affronted.

I just shrug and walk away towards the shoe section.

Once we complete his wardrobe, we walk around the mall to see if anyone here is hiring.

"I do not understand this job hunting process. On Midgard we have all known what we would do since birth," Loki says.

"Yes, because you are gods," I say. "Down here, you have to work to get to where you want to be."

"Why would anyone want that?" Loki questions.

"Because that's how it is. Some people don't want it and they just sit around on their asses while their parents or spouses make all the money," I tell him.

"I want to do that," Loki demands.

"You have no parents on Midgard, and the last time I checked, I saw no wife," I tell him.

"You can be my Midgardian wife," he tells me.

I laugh out loud at that. I nearly have to sit on a nearby bench I am laughing so hard.

When I finally calm down I tell Loki to come on.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"To find you a job," I tell him. "We have already been through this."

He groans.

"Wait, this isn't going to work. You are not a U.S. citizen. Drat, how am I supposed to get you a job?" I think aloud.

"I can be one of those non-working fellows," he speaks up.

"Shut up, before I Taser you, Loki," I tell him. "I need to speak with Jane. Let's go home."

"Home?" Loki asks. "My home is not here."

"You know what I mean, Loki," I say exasperated.

He laughs.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him.

"Indefinitely. I do not stay full long on Midgard. Your food servings are not substantial next to those of Asgardian levels," Loki explains.

"Alright, I will pick up a lot of Chinese on our way home. I think you will enjoy it," I tell him.

"As long as Macaroni and Cheese and Ramen are not options, I will be satisfied," Loki says.

"There are some noodles, sometimes, but trust me, it is almost a hundred times better than Ramen noodles," I tell him. "Chinese is like, amazing."

Loki stares at me as I talk about food.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I have never met a woman so enamored with food before," Loki chuckles.

"You will find that here on Midgard, a lot of women enjoy food," I tell him.

"Oh, women do as well on Asgard. They just do not speak so freely about it," he says. "They are… I do not know the word it is I look for."

"Prudish?" I ask.

"Yes," Loki nods. "I suppose you could say that."

I nod, "That sucks. I take it you don't get laid a lot on Asgard."

"No, not unless you find the women who do not really have any morals. We must court and marry first," Loki says.

"Hmmm," I murmur. "Sounds… stressful."

"Not for me. I have no morals. Finding women was not an obstacle for me," Loki shrugs. "Thor however was a different story. I am sure your 'friend' Jane was his first lay."

I laugh out loud, "You have got to be kidding me. How old is he?"

"Old," is Loki's answer.

"Isn't that embarrassing for men?" I ask.

"Not on Asgard. Here, maybe, I have no idea. I do not live here," Loki explains.

"It is here. And, technically, you are living here now," I point out.

"Simply because no one looks at me the same in Asgard anymore. They do not wish for me to be around. So I left," he says. "Now, I am staying with you. In your bed."

"Please, if anyone ever asks, do not introduce yourself like that. It sounds like you are sharing my bed," I tell him. "I do not need people thinking we are sleeping together."

"Why? Would it not make you popular if people thought you were sleeping with a god?" Loki asks.

"The god that tried to destroy our world? I think not," I tell him.

He is quiet after that.

I wonder if I struck a nerve. I didn't mean to. I was just stating a fact. Oops.

"This Chinese is amazing," Loki says. It is the first thing he has said to me since I made that remark earlier.

"I told you," I laugh. "I will only introduce you to the good foods."

"I am grateful that you decided to take me in," Loki says quietly. "I would not want to be out there alone."

"You are welcome, Loki," I smile softly at him. "I am glad we are becoming friends."

"Yes, I like you, Miss Darcy," Loki nods.

"Call me Darcy," I tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

It took a lot of convincing, but I finally talked Jane into trying to get Loki a job at SHIELD.

"I just don't see what they are going to want him for," Jane shrugs. "Unless they are fighting, he is pretty much useless."

"He isn't useless. That is a horrible thing to say," I tell her.

"Well, I will see what I can do. I am not promising anything," she says.

I just nod. That's the best she can do, as long as she actually tries.

"Alright, I need you to start on the paperwork while I go try to get Loki a job," Jane tells me.

I agree, less than enthusiastically. I guess if it means she is going to try and help Loki out though, I shouldn't complain.

"Have you seen Jane?" a voice from the doorway asks.

I turn around and see it is Thor, "She just left."

"Okay. Do you know where she has gone?" he asks.

"Sorry, no," I tell him.

"She tells me you have taken in my brother. How is he faring?" he says.

"Just fine," I tell him. "You treated him like crap, so why do you care now?"

"He is still my brother. I do not wish to see harm come to him," Thor says.

"Well, he is doing well," I tell him. "Much better than when he was staying with you and Jane."

"I am glad," Thor nods. "I will be going now."

"Good," I tell him.

"I think I may have found Loki a job," Jane says. She returns just as I finish up the paperwork. How convenient.

"Oh? What is it?" I ask.

"A secretary for SHIELD," she says. "Our last one apparently died of unfortunate circumstances."

My eyes narrow, "Will Loki be subject to these unfortunate circumstances?"

"I don't know," Jane sighs. "He's a god though, isn't he? I think he will be fine."

"Think?" I ask. "I don't want to put him into a dangerous job."

"Seriously, Darcy, what is with you?" Jane exclaims. "I don't understand why you care so much."

"Because no one else does," I tell her honestly.

I turn in the paperwork and head home for the day. I don't want to be there anymore.

"I think I found you a job," I tell Loki as I enter the apartment.

"Is it a good one?" Loki asks.

"No, not really. And you are probably going to think it is demeaning and lesser than you. Which, honestly, it is, but it's the best I can do," I say nervously.

"Well, what is the nature of this work?" he asks.

"You will be a secretary," I tell him.

"I do not know what a 'secretary' does?" Loki informs me.

"They basically do things for their boss. Sometimes, they greet visitors and create appointments. Sometimes they make appointments for their bosses. Sometimes, they simply do whatever their boss wishes them to do. Fetch coffee, run paperwork, etc.," I explain.

"That is below me. I am a god. Do they not understand this?" Loki asks.

"I know it is not what you would rather be doing, but at least it's something. Your brother doesn't work. If you take this job, you will be making a living, while your brother mooches off of Jane. Would you rather not be better off," I suggest.

"Well, I guess if you look at it that way," Loki agrees. "I suppose I will take this job."

"Okay, I have to double check on it tomorrow. But, as long as Fury gives the go ahead, it will be done. This is exciting," I grin.

"Why are you so happy? Do you wish for me to leave you be?" Loki asks confused.

"No, of course not, I just think that this is exciting," I smile. "You should be proud. I am proud for you."

"I suppose I am proud," Loki agrees. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome," I say.

We are eating fried chicken when I decide to tell Loki about Thor today.

"So, I was working today and Thor dropped by," I begin.

"Oh, what did he want?" Loki asks, trying to seem nonchalant.

"To ask about you," I tell him. "He wanted to know how you were doing."

"And what did you tell him?" Loki asks.

"That you were fine, better now that you were not with him and Jane anymore," I relay.

Loki smiles, "Good. What did he say to that?"

"Just that he was glad," I shrug.

"Oh," Loki said, looking crestfallen.

I look at him sadly, "He does seem to care about you Loki."

"No, he doesn't. He didn't do a thing when I was shipped off of Asgard. At first I thought he didn't want me to go. He told my father to send him along with me. I thought maybe he wanted to make sure I arrived safely and got my bearings. I was glad, too. I didn't really want to live here alone. Then, when we arrived, I realized he just wanted to see Jane. He didn't care one bit about me. If I wasn't his brother he wouldn't have allowed me to live with them at all. I am surprised I was allowed to stay as long as I did. He may ask after me, but he doesn't care enough to stand up to his mortal about me," Loki sighs. "No one wants me."

"Loki, don't say that. I am sure it is untrue," I try to comfort him.

"My parents, who aren't my real parents, kicked me out of their realm. I am to never return," Loki says. "My birthplace wants nothing to do with me. They believe me a traitor. My own brother does not want me. He chooses his mortal over me. I am out of people."

"What about me? I thought I was being a good friend. I gave you a place to live, I feed you, I got you a job," I say. I really am a little hurt.

"Of course. There is you," Loki smiles sadly. "But you do not know my pain."

"I know it better than you think," I say before walking off to my room, leaving my food on the kitchen table.

Loki just sits there staring after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I lay on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. I never meant to say what I did. It was a part of me I wanted to stay buried. I don't want people to pity me. What happened in the past has just made me stronger. It's made me who I am today. So, I never felt the need to dwell on it. But, when Loki was hurting, I just wanted to let him know that there was someone who understood.

There is a knock on my bedroom door. There is obviously only one person who it can be so I don't ask who it is. Instead I ignore it. I don't want to talk right now. I want to be alone.

"Can I enter?" Loki asks.

"No," I mutter.

"Well, I am anyway," Loki says coming into the room.

"Then why did you bother to ask?" I roll my eyes.

"I was trying to be polite," he shrugs.

"Really, cause polite people don't barge into a woman's bedroom," I tell him.

"You are upset," Loki says. "I wish to comfort you as you tried to do for me."

"I don't need your comfort, Loki," I say.

"Ah, but you seek it. All women do. Asgardian or Midgardian, you are all alike," he says.

I sigh, "I do not want, nor do I seek, your comfort."

"Just tell Loki what is the matter," Loki lies beside me.

"You are seriously watching too much TV," I tell him.

He shrugs.

"All I said is I know how you feel," I tell him. "Honestly, I am fine."

"Well, how is it that you know how I feel?" Loki asks.

"I don't wish to tell you," I say trying to imitate his proper way of speaking.

"Please," he frowns.

"Oh my god, is Loki the God of Mischief and Lies, actually begging?" I ask, faking astonishment.

"No," he denies. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

I laugh out loud.

"There, I got you to smile," Loki points at my mouth.

I immediately frown.

He rolls his eyes, "Just tell me whatever the matter is. I promise I will listen."

"I just don't want to tell you," I say honestly.

"Alright, I guess it isn't expected of you. Just because you know a lot about me," Loki pouts.

"I do not know a lot about you. All I know is you were kicked off Asgard, and apparently you were adopted, oh, and you tried to enslave the human race," I say.

"Fair enough. If you tell me about this, I will tell you about myself," Loki bargains.

"Fine," I sigh. "When I was 16, I got myself into a mess. I was a complete rebel. My father was a priest, you see. When I started partying and drinking, he got angry. He caught me with a boyfriend once and said enough was enough. 2 months later, I found out I was pregnant. My father kicked me out when I told him I wouldn't get rid of it. I tried going to my boyfriend, he didn't want me either. So, I was living on my own."

"No one took care of you?" Loki asks.

"There was no one left to take care of me. My family all disowned me," I shrug. "My friends wouldn't talk to me. I moved to a shelter. I got scholarships and grants, though. It's how I paid my way through college."

"Excuse me if this sounds insensitive, but you have no child," Loki points out.

"She was taken away by the state. They said I was not a fit mother," I say softly.

"That is ridiculous. I think you would make a fine mother, Darcy Lewis," Loki says.

"You are the only one," I shrug. "Regardless, now you know. It's your turn."

"Can I just ask one more question?" Loki asks. "Did you get to name the child before they took her away?"

"Yes, her name is Autumn Lewis. I made sure of that," I whisper.

"Alright. Now I will tell you my story. I ask of you only one thing. Please wait until the end of the story to judge me. Think about the Loki you know," he says.

"I promise," I agree.

"Good," he says. "I am not an Asgardian. At least not by birth. By birth, I am a Jotun, from Jotunheim."

"I don't know what that means," I shake my head.

"It means I am a Frost Giant. Frost Giants are known for their brutality and their cruelness. We are killers," Loki explains. "This is why Thor is no longer as close to me. He does not trust me. My parents took me in, knowing what I was. Odin found me, when he was fighting the Jotuns. He said he could not leave me to die. I naturally shifted to look like him. I got mad, because I never knew this. I couldn't understand why Thor was getting the throne over me, when I was the eldest. I was pissed they had kept this from me. Now, because I tried to enslave the human race out of anger, they wish to have nothing to do with me."

"That is sad. Why, the people who took you in regardless of who or what you are, why would they give up so easily?" I ask.

"They have shown their true colors. Just as I have shown mine," Loki says. "They were afraid I would harm Asgard."

"You are not Jotun, Loki. I don't care if you were born there or not. You are an Asgardian, Loki. And, if they can't see that, they are stupid. They are the ones who should be hated. Not you, Loki," I tell him firmly. "You are a good person. You have changed. You are reformed. They should see that."

"I am evil," Loki says harshly.

"No, you're not," I say. "You are no more evil than your brother or me."

Loki snorts.

"You are really not, Loki," I tell him honestly.

"Thank you, Darcy," he says. "I will leave you to sleep now. Good night."

"'night," I yawn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

There is a knock on my door early in the morning. It's 6 a.m. on a Saturday. _Who the hell is knocking on my door? Don't they know I own a Taser? _

I groan and answer the door. I am surprised at who is knocking.

"James?" I ask shocked.

"Long time, no see, Darcy," he says.

"James, what are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"I thought I would come visit," he says. "If you aren't too busy, that is."

"At 6 a.m. on a Saturday, what else could I have possibly doing?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh, Darcy, you haven't changed a bit," he says.

"Thank you," I say honestly.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

I am almost going to let him, and then I remember Loki.

"I don't know if that is the best idea, James," I tell him.

"What?" he asks. "Why not?"

"Firstly, we didn't exactly end on friendly terms, James," I say.

"Is there a secondly?" James asks.

"Does there have to be?" I sigh. "Please, just leave."

"I just want to talk, Darcy. I miss you," he states boldly.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave," Loki appears behind me.

"Oh," James says. "I didn't know you had a guest."

"Well, she does. So, please leave," Loki says.

"Who do you think you are?" James laughs.

"Darcy's lover and that gives me the right to kick another man out of our apartment," Loki says raising an eyebrow. "I am also Loki Laufeyson, evil super God, reformed."

"I saw you on the news. The Avengers took you down. You don't scare me," James rolls his eyes.

"It took six superheroes to take me down. You think one mortal is going to stop me?" Loki laughs.

They began sizing each other up.

"Not to interrupt your macho competition here, but I am going back to bed," I say.

"I will join you shortly," Loki calls after me.

I mutter something unintelligible even to me.

I throw myself back down on my bed and drift off.

When I got up for the second time, Loki is standing in my bedroom doorway, staring at me.

"That is majorly creepy," I tell him.

"I just came to stand here not two seconds ago. I was going to awake you," Loki rolls his eyes.

"Did James leave?" I ask him.

"Yes, after I slammed the door in his face," Loki grins.

"Loki," I groan. "He will just come back."

"I don't think so," Loki grins. "I am sure I have convinced him we are lovers."

I look at him suspiciously.

He just grins wider.

"You did something," I accuse him.

"I am offended," Loki says faking shock.

That just makes me more suspicious, but I let it go.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Loki.

"Yes, but it is nearly lunchtime. I thought we could go to that café around the corner again," Loki suggests.

"Sure," I agree. It is my favorite place to eat after all. "I am going to shower and then we can go."

"You spend an inordinate amount of time in the shower," Loki announces as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Excuse me if I enjoy being clean," I roll my eyes.

"It takes you 45 minutes to become clean? What have you been doing to get yourself that dirty?" Loki asks. "And can I be a part of it?"

I shoot him a look.

"Can we depart to the café now?" he asks.

"Yes," I sigh. "We may 'depart'."

"Are you making fun of the way I speak?" Loki asks.

"Maybe just a little," I shrug.

"No one else would dare to make fun of the God of Mischief and Lies," Loki narrows his eyes at me.

"Well, I am Darcy Lewis, and no one else can claim that," I tell him.

"No, I guess they can't," Loki concedes.

"Thank you," I grin.

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asks Loki and me.

"Coffee, black," Loki orders.

"Same," I order.

"You know we come here every other day, you think they would know our orders by heart," Loki points out.

I chuckle, "You would think."

"Here you go," the waitress says. "And anything to eat?"

"I will have a chocolate scone and a slice of strawberry cheesecake," I say.

"I will have a lemon square and a chocolate biscuit," Loki orders.

"Same thing every time," I mutter as the waitress walks away.

"You know, it wouldn't be as bad if it was a different waitress. But it is always the same girl," Loki shakes his head.

"Maybe we should just start saying 'the usual' when she asks," I suggest.

"We should. Although I have a feeling she is too simple," Loki says honestly.

"Loki!" I chastise him.

"It is true. So much was wasted on the average Midgardian mind," Loki shakes his head in regret.

"You better watch what you are saying," I narrow my eyes at him. "Do not forget I am a Midgardian. And I am all you have."

"I have a job now, or have you forgotten?" Loki asks.

"Then why haven't you moved out yet?" I question.

"I haven't earned enough money," he sighs.

I chuckle, "So you are dependent on me?"

"Shut up," he growls.

"Loki, where are you?" I call. I had gone into my room for all of five seconds, and when I came back out he had disappeared.

"Bathroom," he calls.

"Oh, sorry," I frown.

"No, no, I am not using it. I am…. Investigating," Loki says.

"Investigating what?" I ask confused.

"This mechanism that produces extremely hot water," Loki says.

I think for a minute, "The shower?" I wander into the bathroom.

"Is that what this is called?" Loki asks.

"Yes," I nod. "A shower: used to clean one's self."

"Interesting," he says. "I wish to use it."

"I thought you could just magic yourself clean?" I ask confused.

"I can. I just want to know what this feels like. Help me," he says.

"Well this is the cold knob, and this is the hot knob," I point respectively. "Turn them to adjust the temperature. Then you get naked, and step inside. Then you use a washrag and soap to cleanse yourself. Shampoo and conditioner are used for your hair."

"Do I turn it on before or after I get in?" Loki asks.

"It doesn't matter, though I suggest before. That way you can get it to the temperature you want it before getting in," I tell him. I find it hard not to laugh. Who would have thought I would have to explain how a shower works, and to a god to boot.

"Interesting," he hums. "Now, please leave. I would like to attempt this."

"Call if you need help," I chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It has been a week since James stopped by the apartment. I haven't heard from him since, and I prefer it that way.

Loki and I have been getting along pretty well.

I think he is enjoying living here on Earth. He shows an interest in all the appliances I have around the house. I actually enjoy teaching him about them.

"I made coffee," Loki says eagerly as I walk out of my bedroom.

"Good," I groan. It was too early, so I gratefully took a cup of the coffee.

"There is nothing in there but the coffee," Loki informs me.

"It's called black. That's how I like it in the mornings," I tell him.

"Oh, good. I like it that way myself," he laughs. "Strong."

"Very," I nod.

Once I had finished my first cup of coffee, I became much more talkative.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I ask Loki.

"Can we see a movie?" he asks.

"I suppose," I shrug. "What do you want to see?"

"That movie we saw advertised last night," Loki's eyes lit up.

"The Watch," I recall. "Let me look up the show times."

I head over to my laptop. Loki must have been using it last night, because it isn't where I left it.

"The first showing is at 2:00," I tell him. "That work for you?"

"Yes, we can both shower," Loki says.

"Good idea," I nod. "We should start getting ready. I take awhile."

"I know," Loki says. Then his eyes gets the mischievous glint. "We could save time if we shared a shower."

I grimace and roll my eyes. I walk away to shower first.

"No? Okay," Loki calls after me, chuckling.

I roll my eyes again.

I've finished my shower and now I am standing in my room trying to decide what to wear.

I don't want to appear as if I am trying to hard, but I also don't want to appear sloppy.

I sigh and sit on my bed. I've gotten myself into a predicament.

I like Loki.

I eventually decide on a white floral skirt and a sky blue blouse. I pair it with a pair of strappy sandals.

Now, I just have to do my hair and make up.

By the time I finish it's 12:00. Loki is watching The Big Bang Theory in the living room when I walk out.

"I'm ready. And with two hours to spare," I grin, satisfied with myself.

"We have to leave at one, though. So really and hours," Loki point out.

"Still, I pout. "It's good for me."

"I suppose it is," he smiles.

"Well, aren't you even going to look at me and say I look pretty," I sigh exasperated.

Loki groans but stands up to look at me.

When he turns around his eyes widen, "Darcy, you look beautiful."

"I only asked for pretty," I smile.

"I know, but, Darcy, you really look beautiful," Loki tells me.

I blush.

He kisses my cheek, and I try not to giggle.

"What do you want to do until one?" I ask him.

He shrugs and continues to stare at me.

"How about TV?" I ask.

He nods eagerly.

"You've really become accustomed to life on Earth, haven't you?" I ask him.

"I'm not allowed back on Asgard. At least not for the foreseeable future, so I guess I have to," he shrugs.

I nod. That hurt a bit. I guess I assumed he liked it here and wanted to stay.

"That movie was hilarious," Loki grins. "I love Midgardian's perverted sense of humor."

"It was really good," I agree.

He frowns at me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smile half-heartedly.

"You are lying," Loki frowns.

"Really, I'm okay," I say, trying to convince both him and myself.

"Darcy, is that you?" I hear someone call from behind us.

I turn around and groan. It's James.

"Can't this boy take a hint?" Loki mutters.

I try not to laugh.

"Hi, Darcy," James grins as he catches up to us.

"Hi," I nod.

"What are you doing in town?" he asks me. Usually I stay close to headquarters, I guess he remembers.

"Loki and I came to see a movie," I say.

"Oh," he looks at Loki, seemingly noticing him for the first time.

"Hello," Loki says in a cold tone.

"Loki," James narrows his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I feel compelled to ask him.

"Just some shopping," James shrugs.

I nod. Boy, this is awkward.

"We should be going," Loki tells me.

"She doesn't have to," James says.

"Do you not understand that Darcy wants nothing to do with you?" Loki snaps.

"I don't think that's your decision," James says to Loki and turns back to me.

"James, I'm… with Loki now," I lie.

"Do you love him?" James asks intrusively.

My mouth drops open.

"It's just, I know you loved me, Darcy. We could go back to that," James proclaims.

"Back off," Loki demands. "She's mine."

"I'm my own person," I interject.

"Good," James smiles.

"I still choose Loki," I murmur. I meant it, too. I'd rather have Loki, even if he doesn't want me.

"I am the right choice for you, Darcy," James continues.

I sigh and roll my eyes. Why won't he just give up?

Loki looks like he's thinking, and then he must have come to a conclusion, because he looks at me apologetically for a moment.

Before I can question it, he leans down and kisses me right on the mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I can't help myself; I kiss Loki back.

Eventually breaks it off and looks to James, "Get lost."

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes and struts away. "I can do so much better."

"Idiot," Loki mutters. He turns back to me.

I'm still staring at him like a love struck schoolgirl.

Loki chuckles and cups his hand around my face. Then he grows serious. "He doesn't know what he's losing."

I look at him questioningly now.

"Let's go home," Loki suggests. "We can talk there."

I agree and we head home.

"So, what did you mean by James doesn't know what he is losing?" I ask Loki.

We're sitting on the couch, facing each other. Though my head is bowed, so I don't have to look at him.

He tilts my head up, so I have to look at him. "Darcy, you are brilliant and funny. You're sarcastic and witty. You are beautiful, inside and out."

I blush at his compliments.

"Darcy, I like you," Loki says. "I don't know if you feel the same way. But, if that kiss was anything to go by, I'd venture to say you like me back."

"I like you, too," I manage to get out. I can't believe he's turned me into this shy nervous girl. This isn't me. "I've liked you for awhile now. But, by the way you were talking this morning, I thought you'd never be interested."

"What did I say this morning?" Loki asks confused.

"About how you didn't have a choice but to stay on Earth," I say.

"Oh, Darcy, that was just my being factual," Loki shakes his head. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to return to Asgard. Hell, I don't know if I'd even want to. Not if there is a chance for us."

I take his hand in mine. It's cold but soft.

"Is there a chance, Darcy, for us?" Loki asks.

I nod quickly. "I want to try."

Loki grins and leans in for a kiss.

I let him kiss me gently and slowly. Then I dart out my tongue to touch his lips. He opens his mouth and our tongues wrestle. Loki was leaning us back on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

I groan.

"They'll go away if they think we're not here," Loki whispers.

"It's Thor. I know you're in there, Loki," Thor's voice booms through the apartment.

Loki groans and gets up to answer the door.

"How can I help you, brother?" Loki asks Thor.

"I want to talk," Thor says.

"You had to nearly bust down my door to talk?" Darcy asks incredulously. "You could have called."

"I didn't want to call. This is something best said in person," Thor says.

"Well, come in, I guess," I sigh.

"Thank you," Thor grins.

Thor and Loki take a seat at the kitchen table.

I go up to my room to give them some privacy. I don't want to intrude.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, Loki is shaking me awake.

"Hey," he grins.

"Thor leave?" I mumble.

"Yeah," he smiles. "He just wanted to apologize."

"Wow, really?" I ask. 'That was big of him."

"Well, yeah. I apologized, too. We're going to try to get along better. He's even going to try to get Jane to come around," Loki grins down at me.

"I can help him with that," I laugh. "Jane is stubborn. But, if I can accept you, she should be able to."

"Well, you're the one that really matters," Loki whispers to me.

I lean up to kiss him. That was just so romantic, I can't resist.

Loki lies down beside me, pulling me close. He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and smiles at me. "You are so beautiful."

"No one has ever told me that before," I admit.

"Really?" Loki asks in disbelief. "Not even James."

"No," I murmur. "Just you."

"Well, you are very beautiful," Loki reiterates.

"Thank you," I blush.

"So, what do we do now?" Loki asks.

I narrow my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Now, that we have declared our feeling or each other, where do we go from there?" Loki asks. "I don't know of Midgardian customs."

"What would be the next step if we were on Asgard?" I ask curious.

"We would become bonded," Loki states. "Like your marriage."

"Ah, well, here on Earth, we date first," I say.

"Oh, like courting," Loki guesses. "We do that before we announce our feelings. So we know we are sure."

"Well, we date here first," I say.

"What does dating entail?" Loki asks.

"Well, you take me places, buy me nice things. Basically, you are trying to woo me," I tell him. "Win me over from all the other guys."

"I see. And what happens if I do woo you?" Loki asks.

"Well, if you're in love, most get married. Others just stay together for life without ever marrying," I shrug, which is a little hard to do since I'm lying down.

"Why would you not want to marry?" Loki asks confused.

"Some don't believe in it," I explain.

"Do you?" Loki asks me.

"If it is with the right person. Yes, I do," I say.

"Good," Loki grins. "I must woo you."

I smile and snuggle up to him.

He runs his hand through my hair gently lulling me to sleep.

"Before you fall asleep, is it okay if I sleep up here?" Loki asks.

"Mmhmm," I murmur. "Don't go."

Loki smiles and pulls the covers over us.

We fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I woke the next morning completely content.

I stretch and turn around to look at Loki.

His face is relaxed in sleep. I've never seen him look so at peace. He's kind of… beautiful.

I gently brush my hand against his cheek.

His eyes flash open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I say.

"It's okay," Loki smiled. "It was a nice way to wake up."

I smile and kiss him.

He smiles into the kiss and rolls me onto my back.

"This is a really good way to wake up," Loki chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Shh. Too much talking."

When we finally make it out of the bedroom, I am starving.

"What do you want for lunch?" I ask him.

"Um, can we have Chinese?" Loki asks.

"Sure," I shrug. "I'll order. Find something for us to watch on TV."

"I can do that," Loki says.

After lunch we decide to go over to Thor's and Jane's.

Hopefully they're home, we really have nothing to do.

I knock on Jane's door.

"Hello?" she asks opening the door.

"Hi," I smile. "Can we come in?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Jane smiles.

"Were we interrupting something?" I ask.

"No, no," she blushes.

"Mmhmm," I murmur.

"How are you two?" Jane asks.

"Very good," Loki grins. "Where is Thor?"

"In the living room," Jane points.

"I'll leave you ladies to talk," he says kissing me on the cheek before he heads off to the living room.

Jane raises an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"Loki and I are dating?" I smile.

"Why?" Jane asks.

"I imagine the same reason you started dating Thor. You were attracted to each other," I shrug.

"I know…but, it's Loki," Jane says.

"He's no different than any other guy. Well, besides the fact that he's a god," I laugh.

"Did you just come out and tell him how you felt?" Jane asks. She looks almost eager.

"Jane Foster, are you gossiping?" I tease her.

"Oh, shut up, and tell me," she laughs.

"It actually started with James," I sigh.

"That asshole? What did he do now?" Jane asks.

"Showed up on my doorstep. Loki pretended to be dating me. It didn't really work. He tried to get me back yesterday. We ran into him in town. So Loki turned up the charm and kissed me. So, we talked when we got home. And, now, we're together," I grin.

"Did you tell him about James? Like everything?" Jane asks.

I nod, "He doesn't like James either."

"No one likes James, sweetheart," Jane laughs. "We only pretended, because you were so smitten."

"Why didn't you knock some sense in me?" I ask her.

"Because you got knocked up," Jane says.

I frown and sigh.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispers.

"Why did I listen to him?" I berate myself. "I could have kept my baby. I could have been happier."

"You were young and in love, dear," Jane points out.

I sigh again, "So stupid."

"What has Darcy so worked up?" Thor asks Loki.

"Her bastard ex-boyfriend," Loki says.

"Oh?" Thor questions.

"He got her pregnant and ditched her. The state took away the child," Loki says.

"He sounds like an asshole," Thor says.

"Becoming familiar with Midgardian language?" Loki laughs.

"As are you, brother," Thor states.

"Anyway, back to Darcy, I wish to find her child. I want to give the baby back to Darcy," Loki says to Thor.

"Is this what Darcy wants?" Thor questions.

"Yes, but she is too proud to ever outright say it. But, I know people, and I know her. I also know lies," Loki sighs. "Will you help?"

"Of course. If it is something you wish to do or your love, I will always help," Thor says.

"Thank you," he sighs. "Darcy has been showing me how to use a computer. We can also go to the hospital where she had the baby."

"Whenever you wish I will help, but you will have to tell me how I shall help," Thor says.

"Next week I have taken off work. So we will do it while Darcy is working. I won't tell her until I find the child. I don't want to get her hopes up. I don't know what we will find," Loki says. "So, keep it quiet from Jane too, alright?"

"I will try, but she can be very persuasive," Thor smirks.

"What do you think the guys are talking about in there" I ask Jane.

"Sex," she guesses. "Thor has that smirk on his face."

"Is it good?" I ask.

"Darcy!" Jane yells.

The guys look over at us.

"Mind your own business," I tell him.

"Yes, ma'am," Loki mock salutes.

He is really watching too much TV.

"Anyway," I say turning back to Jane. "Is it?"

"Yes," she blushed. "He's so… gentle, but strong."

I laugh.

"What about Loki?" Jane asks.

"You really want to know?" I ask.

"I know I've been a bitch lately. I really want to make it up to you," Jane tells me honestly.

"Just be my friend, Jane," I tell her.

"Okay," she grins. "Now, tell me about Loki."

"We actually, uh, just had sex this morning. For the first time," I admit.

"Really?" Jane grins. "How was it?"

"Sublime," I giggle. "He's gentle, even if he doesn't look it. He's so sweet. But, at the same time he takes control. Well tries too."

"Ack," Jane laughs. "Didn't need to know that much."

I laugh too, "You asked."

"I guess I did," she laughs. "My mistake."

We continued laughing.

"Do you girls want to go out to dinner?" Loki interrupts our laughter.

"That depends. Where are you taking us?" I ask him.

"I was thinking Sammy's," Loki suggests.

"This amazing Chinese restaurant. An American owns it though. Hence the name," I say. "It's amazing."

"You said that twice," Thor points out.

"That's how amazing it is," I say.

"Let's go then," Jane shrugs.

As we're walking Jane pulls Loki back.

"I want to apologize for treating you the way I did. I misjudged you," Jane says.

"I forgive you," Loki sighs. "For Darcy."

"For Darcy," Jane murmurs in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, we have to get up for work," I say shaking Loki.

"I have the day off," he mutters. "Forgot to tell you."

I roll my eyes, "Alright then."

I get ready for work when I realize I only have a half hour.

"Shit," I swear rushing through breakfast. "Loki, I'm leaving."

"Okay," he calls groggily.

**~Loki's POV ~**

"Thor, are you ready?" I say over the cell phone.

"Yeah," Thor agrees. "I'll get dressed on your way over here."

"Alright," I hang up the cell.

I grab a jacket and head outside to hail a cab.

"Where to, sir?" the taxi driver asks.

I tell him Thor's address.

When we're a block away I call Thor to meet us outside.

We start at the hospital where Darcy had Autumn.

"Hi. I'm Andrew Wilson," I say to the receptionist at the hospital. I hand her a fake I.D. "I'm a social worker. I'm looking for hospital records of a baby girl born Autumn Lewis to a Miss Darcy Lewis."

"Of course, sir," she nods. "You'll have to go down to the archives. If you give them this," she says handing me a piece of paper, "the receptionist down there will get you what you need."

"Thank you," I smile charmingly at her.

She blushed and giggles.

"How'd you do that?" Thor asks on our way down to the archives.

I stare at him for a minute, "Have you forgotten who I am? I am Loki, God of Mischief and Lies."

"Right," Thor laughs. "Now that you're living here on Midgard, I sometimes forget who you really are. You've really changed."

"Thanks," I nod. "Now, let's see about getting those records."

Autumn Lewis' medical record isn't very extensive. It only contains 3 pieces of paper.

It has her birth certificate:

Autumn Lewis born May 14th, 2009 to Darcy Lewis and James Harvard.

It also has her medical report:

Healthy baby girl, 7 lbs 13 oz, 13 in., born 3:08 a.m., steady heartbeat, fully developed lungs…

The final paper is an adoption certificate:

Autumn Lewis: property of human services, and New York State Foster Service.

"She wasn't even adopted," I whisper.

"Pardon?" Thor asks.

"The state put her into a foster care program. She goes from household to household of volunteers who care for her. They serves as temporary guardians," I explain. I read it earlier this week on the Internet.

Thor grimaces, "That sounds unpleasant."

"The poor child is only 3 years old," I sigh. "Our next stop is Human Services. Do you think we have time today?"

"Well, it's only 12. The girls don't get off work until 4," Thor shrugs. "We should have plenty of time."

**~Darcy's POV~**

"Where's Thor today?" I ask Jane at lunchtime. I realize I hadn't seen him all day and he usually followed Jane around.

"He said he didn't feel like coming in today," Jane shrugs.

"Huh," I narrow my eyes. "Loki said he didn't have to come in today."

"Ooh. Do you think they're planning something?" Jane asks.

"I don't know. What would they plan?" I question.

"Something romantic," Jane murmurs.

"I… don't really think Loki is the romantic type," I laugh.

"Hmm, true," Jane nods. "Okay, maybe, they're bonding. And they didn't want to tell us, because they thought we would laugh at them. Or think them girly," Jane suggests.

"Now that sounds more like Loki," I agree.

Jane laughs.

I got home and Loki is sitting at the kitchen table looking through papers.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Loki says gathering up the papers. "Stuff from back home Thor needed help with. Sorry, but, I'm really not supposed to even have them, let alone share them."

"Oh, I understand," I tell him.

"Thanks," he smiles.

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Yep," Loki nods. He kisses me on the lips.

"That's good. What did you do today?" I ask him.

"Thor took off too, so we just spent time going over documents," Loki shrugs.

"Sounds boring," I laugh.

"It will be rewarding in the long run," he smiles. He kisses my nose. "Want to get dinner?"

"Indian?" I ask.

He readily agrees.

I order and then go to change into something more comfortable.


End file.
